Unfaithful day to Better Days
by murderouscat
Summary: Saving someone and dying in the process sucks, Luna understands this the best when she died saving two kids. After watching over her friends and family she met a Shinigami that's different from what she had expected. Can she live as Sawada Tsunaki or will her life start to tumble into a never ending abyss. bit OCC, Fem!Tsuna/Fem27.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Change of Pace and Unwanted End

~~Someone's POV~~

I kicked my feet back and forth in boredom. I turned to look at my friend Shou next to me with my blue eyes. Shou was still the same as ever dark brown hair that got in his face and he still wore white bandages over his left eye while his other purple eye stilled show. I giggled "Luna, what's so funny?" Shou asked a small blush on his cheeks "It's just you look really cute when you try concentrating so hard." I replied "You're hanging around Sakura too much." Shou said returning his attention to his book. I pouted before standing up. My elbow length brown hair shifted as I moved and I pulled it over one shoulder.

Shou looked up from his book before standing as well "Sitting in the park must be boring. How about a change of pace today?" he asked "Sure!" I exclaimed happy for an interesting change. I noticed something pass by and I stopped dropping my arms to my side with a blank look on my face. The wind shifted and a few leaves spun around me "Luna?" I heard. My concentration broke and I turned around to smile at Shou sheepishly "Sorry, sorry, the wind was so nice I had to enjoy it." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Shou gave me a small smile and I returned it "So, what do you want to do?" he asked walking ahead of me "Don't know. You chose." I said. I turned my head slightly to look behind me and I was a bit worried 'What was that? It felt like...power. Toru sometimes emits the same thing in a fight but I don't know what it is.' I thought. I looked ahead trying to put it behind me "Shou, let's go there!" I exclaimed pointing at a bookstore.

Shou stared at it for a minute "Looks pretty old. Maybe we can find some interesting." He said already walking ahead of me. Something hit the side of my foot and I looked down to see a baseball. I picked it up and I noticed a little boy running towards me with a little girl behind her "Nee-san! That's mine, can I have it back?" he asked. I smiled and I handed it to him "Be more careful okay? Don't run into the street to try to get it back." I said "Okay." the girl said before dragging the boy away.

I looked back up to see no Shou. I pouted "He just had to leave me behind..." I muttered. I stopped to think 'I guess if I had to say...I'm probably in love with Shou...nah, we're just friends.' I thought blushing. I noticed something fly overhead and I looked up to see it was a baseball. The kids from before were running towards the ball when I noticed a truck heading towards them not noticing the two small children. I ran towards them and I grabbed both their arms throwing them to the side. I heard a horn honk "Luna!" I heard. I turned my head to the side to see Shou before I was hit.

I was suddenly staring at grey concrete and there was some red liquid pooling under me "Luna! Oi, Luna! Hang on! Damn it, someone call the ambulance! Hurry up! Don't just stand there!" I heard. I was in pain and my vision was blurry when someone grabbed me holding me to their chest. I recognized the scent of green tea and cake, it was Shou. I smiled up at him and I reached my hand up to touch his cheek. He placed his hand over my own "Luna, just wait the ambulance is almost here!" he shouted "I don't...think...I'll make it...Gomen...Shou." I said.

~~Week Later~~

Being a ghost was a weird feeling. I could do stuff I done before but I can now float and pass through walls, it was very fun. I returned to find my family and friends at my funeral. I died before getting to the hospital, turns out I only fainted and on the way I had died. My body was cremated and well, I kept watch over my family and friends for a while. Once it neared the end I sat on top of my newly made grave stone and I stared at my family and friends "Gomen...Gomenasai...gomenasai..." I said feeling myself tear up. Everyone was crying, my parents holding onto each other, Toru had his hands on Sakura's and Shou's shoulders as they cried.

I watched my parents and brother leave only leaving Shou and Sakura "Y-You know...I was sometimes jealous how Luna was always so cheerful and happy even after she had gotten beaten up by some bullies..." Sakura said rubbing at her eyes "Yeah..." Shou said "I wanted to be like her sometimes but she always told me how she...how she liked my personality." Sakura continued "Yeah..." Shou said again. I sighed and I let my feet hit the ground and I focused as much as my energy into my body as possible "L-Luna?" Sakura asked confused but also happily.

I stared at the two and I smiled "Please take care of my parents and brother, please?" I asked "L-Luna...LUNA!" Sakura shouted trying to hug me. She passed through me and she hit her head on my tombstone. I looked at her worryingly "Are you okay?" I asked "S-Sorry...Luna, are you okay? Are you a ghost?" Sakura asked super confused "...I guess I'm a ghost. Sakura-chan, please don't hurt yourself again. Take care of yourself and be sure to smile." I said pointing at the corners of my lips that was pulled up in a smile "Smile, smile, right?" Sakura asked rubbing her head "Yeah, smile, smile..." I said sadly. I turned to Shou who was standing there shell shocked. I moved in front of him and I gave him a sad smile.

He was still shocked "Hey..." I said "Lu...na?" he asked "Yup, I'm sorry to appear in front of you like this...I don't know how I did it but I just followed in instinct." I said my hands over my chest "Luna, you idiot! Why'd you jump in front of that truck?!" Shou asked shouting at me "I'm sorry! I was saving those two kids!" I said clapping my hands in front of me and I bowed hopping to calm him down. I looked up at him and I saw he was still shouting at me and Sakura was smiling next to us "Shou, please stop yelling at me~. I said I was sorry." I said crying.

Once Shou stopped shouting he was red in the face and his tears were still falling "I can't believe you did that you idiot! And stop crying! If anyone should be crying it should be us!" he yelled at me. I rubbed my eyes and I looked up at him "I'd hug you if I could touch you...sorry for making you cry." Shou said looking away rubbing at his eyes "Sorry...Can you two...watch over my parent's for me, along with my brother?" I asked "Sure..." Shou replied still looking away "He's embarrassed you seen him crying. So unmanly..." Sakura said trying to joke around. I was worried when Shou hit her on the head. Unlike most men he didn't have a problem hitting a girl though not too hard.

He was blushing "Sh-Shut up!" He shouted "Anyway I'm glad. I'm glad you two were here until the end." I said "Luna...Please stay healthy on the other side!" Sakura shouted before running off "Sakura..." I said "She's been crying ever since you died refusing to believe you died. I guess she finally broke seeing you like this." Shou said not looking at me "Shou...Shou, look at me now." I said with my hands on my hips. I waited until he was actually looking at me "...Thank you for everything. I really...love you. You are my best friend." I said smiling. I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes, or eye, before it disappeared "I know. You'll always be the best friend I'll ever have." Shou said smiling. I noticed I was starting to disappear "I guess I used up the last of my power. See you...in the afterlife. Live life to the fullest!" I shouted before I finally disappeared from his sight.

~~Half a year later~~

I was satisfied once my family and friends were finally back to their normal life...just without me. I checked on them one last time before going back to the cemetery where my tombstone was located. As usual there was a single red carnation left behind by Shou. I didn't know the meaning but I loved it all the same, they were my favorite flower. (I looked it up online and it symbolized deep love or admiration.) I knelt down in front of the flower and I smiled giggling slightly "Sato Luna, age 13, the highest number you reached in exams is 34, you love anime and manga, and you're currently confused about what is happening." I heard behind me. I turned around to see a woman with pure white hair and red eyes dressed in a suit with black heels "I'm DD and I'm a Shinigami. I'm here to take you to the afterlife." She said. I felt my stomach drop and I stared at her fearfully 'I don't want to leave yet. I can't leave yet.' I thought scared.

Me: That's the end of that. Somehow the ending wasn't as drastic as I thought.

Luna: I don't like dying. It was painful.  
Me: Sorry about that...

Luna: It's fine, it's part of the story. Anyways thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unexpected Turn and the Beginnings

~~Luna's POV~~

I felt my eye twitch "I...wasn't supposed to die?!" I asked slamming my hands on the desk. Sitting in front of me calmly was a black haired man with brown eyes, his name is Ren. Besides him was the white haired woman that picked me up, DD. I glared at the two and DD wisely hid behind her boss "I told you. You were not supposed to die. It won't change no matter how many times you ask." Ren said leaning back in his seat too calm. I punched his desk in anger "Then what will happen to me? Do you think I'll sit still if you drag me to hell or something?" I asked.

Ren rested his cheek on his knuckles and he smiled at me. I continued to glare at him and I crossed my arms "There isn't such a thing as hell. We have a prison for those that commit horrible crimes but you're too young to go there. Besides you haven't even done anything wrong except throw your little life away for two kiddies." Ren said as if it was no big deal. I tapped my foot "Do you really think I'd let two kids die in front of me?" I asked "Well those two kids would have gone through a loop anyways..." Ren said quietly "What was that?" I asked not quite sure what I had heard.

Ren shook his head "Nothing, nothing. Now about you...well we can't exactly recruit you. You have to die naturally somehow...I know. DD, get me that file. We haven't picked out anyone have we?" he asked "Um...no, we haven't." DD said before walking out the room. I stared at the bored man and he was filling out some of his paperwork. DD returned with an unusually large file that was white. I raised a single brow at it and she handed the file to Ren.

Ren looked at me and he placed the file in front of me "Now then, have you heard of rebirth or perhaps reincarnation?" he asked "Reincarnation is when someone is reborn as another being. Rebirth, maybe, being reborn as a new being." I said "Close enough. Well, you'll be reborn..." Ren said "Huh?" I asked unsure if I heard right "With your memories. Your memories are what shape your being, your soul, your mind, without it you're just a mindless doll." Ren explained "So why do I get to keep my memories?" I asked "Your soul is unique. We want to keep that. Also this little trip of yours isn't all fun and games. You heard of the anime Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn also known as KHR?" Ren asked.

I nodded my head slowly "Well good luck in that world." Ren said smiling brightly "Creepy." I said a shiver running down my spine. Ren seemed to have heard me "What was that?" Ren asked a tick on his head "Nothing, nothing. What do you mean by that anyways? I'm a fan of the anime and the manga but what the hell do you mean?" I asked "Well you'll become the young Decimo. Well DD take her away. I got a lot of work to do." Ren said. DD grabbed me and hauled me over her shoulder "What the-Hey! We're not done yet! Let me go!" I shouted.

~~No one's POV~~

DD sat in front of Ren sighing "Was that really necessary?" she asked "Very. She's a stubborn child. Wouldn't listen to us very well and I'm sure she'll be displeased...but she's kinda cute when she's angry." Ren said chuckling "Ren..." DD said warningly "Sorry, sorry, but it'd be a good chance." Ren said smiling "You suck." DD said shaking her head "All in a day's work. It'd be a pity not to take this opportunity." Ren said looking at his paper work.

~~Luna/Tsuna's POV~~

Cannon Tsuna, I have a whole new level of respect for you. I can't believe how many times I thought of killing those brats before I reached middle school, though I'm pretty sure the Shinigami would never let me do it. I was currently heading towards the library carrying a pile of books higher than my head. My hair was a mix between brown and blond reaching the hips somewhat messily but still somewhat straight, my bangs only touched my eyes and out of my face but I wore plain glasses over my eyes. I didn't see someone stick their foot out and I ended up tripping sending the books flying everywhere. People began to laugh abut I just ignored it. This was just another day of Sawada Tsunaki. Yeah I was popular with girls, mostly because I look like a pretty boy but some guys really hated me.

I gathered the books ignoring the laughter and the sneers. I saw a book being held in front of my face and I looked up to see Kyoko and Hana "Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked worried "I'm fine, just some assholes messing with me." I said standing up "What's with all the books?" Hana asked carrying a few "Just some extra reading." I said shrugging my shoulders "...Extra reading?" Hana asked staring at some of the titles "You're so smart, Tsuna-kun. If it was America you can definably go to college." Kyoko said smiling. I nodded my head leading the two to the library.

Hana clicked her tongue as boys leered at me while some wolf whistled "Pigs, all of them." She said looking pissed off "Ignore it." I said pushing my glasses up. We dropped the books off at the library and a hand dragged the back of my shirt. I didn't even bother to resist. Kyoko and Hana gave me sympathetic looks while Hibari dragged me away. Really, the demon of Namimori was dragging me away was a very odd sight indeed.

~~Home~~

I got home bruised and injured, several cuts on my face and arms. My clothes were also torn in a few places. I took my shoes off while Mama complained how much I was acting like a boy instead of a girl. I just nodded as she bandaged me up 'Not my fault that stupid old man decided to dress me as a boy.' I thought as she applied rubbing alcohol to my cheek "I'm so glad I called that tutor." Mama said offhandedly. I quickly looked at her as she put away the first aid kit "You did what now?" I asked clearly in shock.

Mama looked at me her hands on her hips "You're a lady, you must act like it. The flyer said that they can make you a future leader of the next generation. Proper etiquette included." She said smiling slyly "I swear, there's nothing wrong with how I am." I said walking towards the stairs "Tsu-chan, I already gave him a call. He'll be here soon." Mama said "Ciaossu!" we heard. I looked at the foot of the stairs to see an infant in a suit. He had a yellow pacifier around his neck and there was a chameleon on his hat 'So...it's finally time.' I thought.

He looked at me with a glint in his eyes "I arrived early but as a service I'll evaluate you now." He said. I felt my eye twitch, now I know I'm stuck in this world but...I'm not very tempted to be a mafia boss "Whose child are you?" I asked staring at him coldly "I'm Reborn, your home tutor." Reborn said "A child...is in charge of me?" I asked as if it was a cruel joke "You're Tsuna?" he asked staring at me "Yeah, Sawada Tsunaki." I replied nodding my head. He jumped at me to attack and I jumped back landing at the top of the stairs while he was in the spot I was moments before.

I narrowed my eyes "Are you picking a fight?" I asked my foot ready to drop the Kusari-gama "Interesting." Reborn said walking past me "Hey!" I shouted chasing after him. He went into my room and Mama giggled downstairs saying something about looking like a pair of siblings. I saw him make himself comfortable in my room "You're not a normal kid...Did that man send you?" I asked referring to the man who calls himself my father "Mane..." Reborn said laughing a bit.

I smashed my fist against the low table breaking it in two "Answer the question! That man...I'll never call him my father. If he sent you I want nothing to do with whatever he's involved with." I said coldly "Do you even know what he's involved in?" Reborn asked almost mocking me "Mafia. That man really needs to hide the guns in this house better along with whatever paperwork he leaves behind." I said putting the table to the side 'I can't believe I broke the table...Damn, I need to buy a new one.' I thought a bit pissed off.

The role I'll play in this life will be different from the original Tsuna. I'll play the role of a daughter hating her father and wanting nothing to do with what he's involved in. I was speaking the truth about his guns and documents, really I was only five when I found them. A gun under the sink in the bathroom will be obvious especially if you're a midget, I gathered all the guns and put them in a box in my closet so Mama didn't hurt herself accidently.

I crossed my legs staring at Reborn with a blank face "Mafia...That man should have told Mama from the start." I said clicking my tongue "You seem to hate Iemitsu a lot." Reborn said pointing out my obvious distaste of the man "Leaving his wife and daughter for god knows how long giving the excuse of being an oil worker...Never calling, barely here when he needs to be. Not even coming for his own wedding anniversary...missing it six times in a row. It pisses me off." I said attempting to stay calm.

Reborn stared at me for a while and I took a few deep breathes to stay calm "Well, what did you come here for?" I asked calmer than before "I'm here to make you a Mafia Donna." Reborn replied "...Reborn, right? Well I wish to refuse." I said crossing my arms "You can't refuse." Reborn said "There has to be another person who can take over. I'm not doing it." I said "All other candidates are either dead or...unable to." Reborn said. I stared at him for a moment "I want proof." I said stubbornly.

After the proof, very graphic ones I must add, I was in the bathroom throwing up. Compared to the manga, that stuff was five times worse. It wasn't all cartoony, no, it was bloody, horrible, disgusting. I had to remind myself that this is now my reality, it was real there's nothing fake about it. I returned to the room wiping my mouth. Reborn was way too calm, then again he is a hitman "Seriously, I'm a girl and only a kid. Don't show me crap like that." I said still green around the gills "You asked." Reborn said shrugging his shoulders.

I glared at him "I'm not doing it." I said stubbornly "You're the only reasonable choice. Iemitsu was all for it." Reborn said smirking at me "I don't give a damn what that man cares about!" I shouted punching the ground. Okay, maybe I wasn't acting. I truly hated Iemitsu. He was a useless father...reminding me too much of the man from my past as Luna. I panted and Reborn just stared at me "Done with your temper tantrum?" he asked "It's not...I can't control my temper very well. I'm just under a lot of stress lately. Give me a week then we'll talk." I said standing up "Where are you going?" Reborn asked "Staying at a friend's place for two or three days, I won't be in school either. I have to...control myself right now. I can't stand being in the same room as someone who works with Iemitsu of all people." I said packing a few things.

~~Later~~

I sat on my friend's couch nursing a cup of tea in my hands. My hair was wet as I just got out of bath, I was in a nightgown but it wasn't mine. I stared at the steam it let off and boy with short blue-black hair and golden brown eyes stared at me in concern "Are you sure you're okay, Tsunaki-chan?" he asked an arm around my shoulder "I'm fine, Aoi." I said pushing his arm off my shoulder "My cute Tsunaki-chan can't be away from me for long, can you?" Aoi asked joking.

I didn't even hesitate to punch him upside the head "I had to get away." I said sipping my tea "The girls are worried, when you suddenly came by." Aoi said pushing my hair behind my ear "Stop being so touchy." I said slapping his hands away smiling a bit "You're staying here for a week. I'm guessing because I'm the closest person you know that has a dojo and wouldn't mind you destroying it." Aoi said grinning "I'll kick your ass if you continue to talk. Ugh, that man...he decides now of all times to get into my life." I said holding the blade of my Kusari-gama at his neck "It's scary how you can pull that thing out of nowhere." Aoi said not moving an inch "I'm good at hiding things." I said stashing it away. Aoi hugged me pulling me to his chest. I would have hit him but I was too tired. I closed my eyes falling into a light slumber.

~~Morning~~

I slashed down another training dummy before I spun the chain around a few times, throwing it behind me. There was a tug and I turned my head to look at Aoi. He was holding the end of the chain, he lightly pulled it, and I sighed tugging him towards me instead. I watched him stumble to the ground. I sat down next to him with a frown "You're no good as a fighter." I said sighing "Sorry, I'm not into fighting." Aoi said sitting him. I sat back to back with him staring at my Kusari-gama.

This was a gift from my old teacher. It took a whole month of pestering him to teach me how to use a weapon "You know, you can't work on an empty stomach." Aoi said leaning back "I'm not hungry." I said sighing "You can't starve yourself." Aoi said calmly "I'm not going to." I said pulling my phone out "Got a call?" Aoi asked turning around "Checking the time. I'm leaving at noon. I'm going to the mountains to meditate." I said checking the time "You come only for a day, is that any way to treat your friend?" Aoi asked looking pissed.

I smiled at him and I kissed his cheek "Thanks for putting me up for the night." I said standing up and walking away. I stuck my tongue out feeling accomplished 'The only way to get him to not be pissed off at me is to kiss him. He's not my type but it's fun to mess with him.' I thought releasing a boyish chuckle.

~~Mountains~~

I got off the bus walking up the dusty road leading to the mountains. It was pretty deserted so I didn't have to worry about injuring someone by accident. I went towards the river walking along it until I came to a waterfall. I set up camp quickly "Only way to calm the mind is to calm the body." I said changing. I only wear a pair of shorts and sports bra when I mediate under a waterfall. I sat under the water with my legs crossed. The water was cold but it was helping me cool my mind.

I stayed under the water for an hour and I got out dripping wet. I started the fire and I let it run for a while allowing it to dry my clothing. I grabbed my Kusari-gama. I spun the chain around me going through a routine. I spun around locks of wet hair moving with every movement I made. I narrowed my eyes throwing the sickle part towards a nearby tree. I tugged the chain sending it flying towards me. I lifted my hand up catching it without injuring myself.

Night came quickly and I sat by the fire with a blanket around my shoulders. I felt too much like a guy, I had a headache too. I sighed leaning against the boulder "My life currently sucks." I said "Sorry for that." I heard along with feet hitting the ground. I jumped holding my Kusari-gama in front of me staring at the person standing on the boulder I was leaning against a while ago. It was just the woman from before, that silver haired Shinigami "Are you alright, Sato Luna-chan?" DD asked smiling down at me.

I threw the sickle part of it and she caught it by the blade in between her fingers "What do you think, Shinigami?" I asked glaring at her "Sorry, sorry, it's Ren's decision to bring you here. You're very good, Luna-chan." DD said smiling at me "It's not like I hate it. It's just..." I said pouting "You didn't want a miserable life?" DD asked jumping down "Something like that." I said getting my weapon back from her "Someone you know very well will be arriving." DD said her back to me.

I stared at her "Who?" I asked "You know, time moves differently in each world. By now...well he's grown quite a bit as well." DD said chuckling "Answer the question! Who do I know is coming here?" I asked nervously "Let me think now. Who do you know that you haven't seen both eyes of." DD asked "That's stupid, only Shou has o-Shou's coming?!" I asked in shock "Think of it as a gift." DD said looking at me "My best friend Shou is coming. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" I asked shaking the silver haired woman "If I did it'd be no fun. You're happy, aren't you?" DD asked fading through my grip.

I thought about Shou and I smiled a bit. He was my best friend, he was someone I could trust to have my back "I'm happy...because I once loved him." I said smiling a bit "Oh, you loved him not you do love him?" DD asked teasingly "It's been years since we've seen each other. I'm not even sure it's the same bookworm boy I fell in love with. I've changed as well..." I said smiling sadly "You haven't changed much." DD said frowning "The once innocent naïve girl he knew disappeared. Her heart had hardened, anger took her over quite a bit...her soul has tainted. He won't fall for a girl like me." I said shaking my head.

DD frowned before hitting me on the head hard. I held my hands over the bump and I stared up at her with tear filled eyes "You stupid girl! You haven't changed that much! You're not tainted either! It's called growing up!" DD exclaimed "DD..." I said quietly "Besides, souls don't have an age. Look at me, I've lived through twenty lives and an extra century and I'm still young!" DD said proudly 'I didn't ask about your age.' I thought sweat dropping.

DD turned to me with a grin "You're still young, remember that. We might change over the years but true friends remain like that. Love for Shinigami is complicated. We can fall out of love but...we make sure to have our loves last as long as possible." DD said smiling at me sadly "DD did...something happen to you?" I asked curiously "Yes but that's not the point. The point is this is both your second lives. Even if you don't love him or he doesn't love you, you're both still young and there are others. IT doesn't matter who you fall in love with." DD said her hands on my shoulders. I smiled and nodded my head "Thanks, DD." I said.

Me: Ending now!

DD: -Turns to me- What? You're cutting it off now?!

Luna: Unfair! You haven't updated that much! You're so lazy!

Me: I got no inspiration. Be happy what you got.

DD: -holding cheeks in both hands with a depressed aura- I'm old. Why'd you tell them that?!

Me: I had to do it. You're Shinigami, you live long lives and get reincarnated with all your memories when you go to new worlds.

DD: You suck, Cat.

Luna: I like Shou...that's a new one.

Me: Well I thought OCxOc would be cute but I think it's cuter with Fem!Tsuna with anyone.

Luna: I'm going to suffer...aren't I? –turning to DD-

DD: I'm rarely involved so I'm happy I'm not you kid.

Me: Enough talk! You two! End it! –points at them dramatically-

DD: -Rolling of the eyes- Thanks so much for reading...

Luna: Uh...Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Old Friend, Gokudera Hayato, Tsunaki's Sensei, and Shinigami Trainee

~~Luna/Tsuna's POV~~

I yawned getting out of bed as drowsy as usual. After coming back last night, really late, I had decided that I shouldn't have been so stupid. I went to school as usual but I couldn't help but feel excited, I would be seeing one of my old friends again. I met up with Kyoko and Hana talking as we walked "We got a transfer student when you were away. His name is Gokudera Hayato." Kyoko said with a cute smile.

I nodded my head as I adjusted my glasses "Interesting, we're probably getting another student too...well most likely." I said remembering Shou "How do you know that?" Hana asked staring at me with suspicion "I have my ways, as you know." I said tapping my lips with my index finger. We got to class and a silver haired boy looked like he wanted to murder me. His glare was pretty scary but it didn't affect me that much.

I sat down in my seat and I started reading a collage book, middle school was so boring! If I had a choice I'd probably like to skip grades, while I wasn't a true genius I was smart enough and school is pretty slow for me right now. It didn't take long for class to start with a familiar brown haired boy standing next to the teacher, his name written on the board "Today we have another student from overseas. Hitawari Shou-kun has been to China, America, and France. I expect you all to take care of him." Sensei said. Shou scanned the classroom before his eyes locked with mine

They showed no recognition and I saw the painstakingly coldness in his eyes. I swore I had beaten that out of him 'Shou...what happened to you...?' I thought clutching my fists. Shou took the seat to my left and he glanced at me "Sawada Tsunaki, I hope we can get along." He said with a cold smile "S-Sure..." I said with a very shaking smile 'Shou...you changed so much...What happened to the kind boy who always gave me a smile or the boy who had my back when we got in a fight with the local gangs?' I thought sad at this fact.

~~Later~~

I juggled the soccer ball with my feet before balancing it on my forehead. I don't see why Kyoko got me to play with the boys, it was their tournament not ours "Tsuna-kun, you're really good!" Kyoko said clapping her hands "Really? Well I guess I should get going. We're going to start soon." I said kicking the soccer ball into the bin filled with other soccer balls.

The game itself seemed pathetic after all, one team got three of the best players and for those who don't know that'd be me, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. While my athletic ability is above my classmates, from training and such, I at least had pity on them. Shou was a good opponent but we were still killing them "Go Sawada-kun!" "Show those boys who's boss!" "Do your best!" the girls shouted.

If I wasn't a girl as well, I was pretty sure those girls would have gotten me killed. While I was slightly popular with both genders, there are still those who really dislike me for some odd reason. I kicked the soccer ball into the goal ending the game with our team leading with twenty extra points. Kyoko smiled as she handed me a towel "Good job, Tsuna-kun." She said "Thanks. I still can't believe you roped me into playing with the boys." I said as we walked to the changing room.

I found a small envelope on my clothes and I halfheartedly listened to the girls around me as I opened it. I grinned widely and I rushed out the changing room after I got dressed. Kyoko and Hana rushed after me as I began making plans "What's up, Tsuna?" Hana asked after she managed to catch up with me. I looked at her with a large grin "Sensei is in town!" I exclaimed super happy.

Kyoko and Hana looked confused "Sensei is the one who taught me about fighting. He even had his brother make my Kusari-gama! I haven't seen him in a long time." I said smiling "You make it sound like he's your father." Hana said "Don't talk about that man. I hate him so much." I said darkly "What's wrong with him?" Hana asked.

I only gave her a look "Have you met Tou-san? That man...He's such a liar! It pisses me off too! First, he makes Mama cry when he misses important dates like their anniversary. Second, when he did come back he acts like a drunk moron! It's embarrassing to be related to him!" I said crossing my arms "Good point, he acts like a kid in an adult's body..." Hana said releasing a sigh.

Kyoko gave me a slight frown "I'm sure he means well, Tsuna-kun. He's your father so that means he must really care about you and your mother." She said "Yeah but...I just can't help but dislike him sometimes. I know he means well and all but...I just don't like it. I'm not even sure he works at an oil company. Not to mention the postcards he sends are always badly photo shopped." I said shaking my head "See, I'm sure you care about him too. Deep down, I mean." Kyoko said.

I gave the cheerful innocent girl a stare "Kyoko, I'm not even sure how you do it...Well, if I see my old man soon the first thing I'll do is kick him in the gut for making Mama sad." I said cheerfully "Kyoko, I don't think she's forgiven him." Hana said "But I'm glad she'll forgive him." Kyoko said with a bright smile.

A boy rushed over to me and he started talking about how Gokudera Hayato wanted to meet me behind the school. I only nodded and I gave the girls a wave before heading out to meet him. Suddenly the corridor was empty and I was frozen on the spot. A cold feeling hit me in the gut and I spun around to see Shou dressed in a suit "I'm surprised you realized my presence so quickly." He said tilting his head to the side.

I slowly inched backwards "Don't bother running. I stopped time and I could easily knock you down if you attempt to run." Shou said walking towards me calmly "Shou..." I whispered eyeing his movements carefully "You seem quite familiar with me. Have we met before?" Shou asked in front of me. I hesitated to nod but instead I only shook my head "I see. Sawada Tsunaki or should I say Miss Sato Luna, it seems you're doing quite well." Shou said tilting my head up as he examined my neck.

I stared upwards wondering what he was doing until he pulled away "Yes, it's quite obvious..." Shou said staring at me for a while "What's obvious?" I asked "Well you can't see it but there's a black band around your neck. Those who are special and are placed in different bodies are like that but it also makes you a target for Lost Souls." Shou replied waving me off.

I only raised a brow. Shou seemed to notice this and he rolled his eye "Lost Souls are basically souls who illegally cross worlds or refuse to go to the afterlife." He explained "Okay...so why are you here then?" I asked "First mission. I finished my training a while back and Ren-sama decided to have me take a basic mission before I do anything else." Shou replied shrugging his shoulders "Okay then...I'm going to go meet with Gokudera, do you want to come with me?" I asked "No thank you. See you later, Miss Luna." Shou said disappearing and time resuming.

I only shook my head before heading to where I was supposed to meet Gokudera. I spotted the silver haired boy easily "Gokudera, what'd you call me out for?" I asked tapping my foot against the ground gently. I was ready to deal with any situation and ready to pull out my Kusari-gama without hesitation "If someone like you becomes Vongola's Jyuudaime then the family is finished." Gokudera said lighting a cigarette "So you're mafia after all. If you have a problem with me then just say it. I have no need to become Vongola's Jyuudaime." I said crossing my arms.

Gokudera glared at me and I only gave him a slight smile "From what I see, you're just a weak girly boy. I was just watching you but I don't need to waste any more time on someone like you. So die right here." Gokudera said lighting two dynamites. He tossed them at me and I pulled out my Kusari-gama without hesitation. I sliced the ends off without hesitation and I pulled the sickle back to me. I was suddenly behind Gokudera and my sickle was at his neck "Move and your throat will be slit." I said darkly. I released almost all of my killing intent making the silver haired boy sweat.

Gokudera only glanced at me sideways before looking down at the blade "...Are you done?" I asked pulling away. Gokudera fell to his knees and I folded the blade into the handle "W-Why...?" Gokudera asked "...Your in pain. I'm sure if you killed the heir of the strongest famiglia you'd gain a lot of recognition. Don't bother, come to me once you see the errors of your ways." I said patting his head giving him a gentle smile. Gokudera was blushing slightly and I pulled away.

Gokudera bowed to me his forehead hitting the ground hard "I was completely wrong about you, Jyuudaime!" he shouted "Eh?" I asked confused "I had assumed you were weak but you showed me just how strong and merciful you can be! I'll serve you to the ends of the earth!" Gokudera shouted looking at me with starry eyes "I-I see..." I said but still not understanding the boy "You could have easily killed me but you were kind enough to spare my life. You also read me completely!" Gokudera exclaimed looking very happy.

I smiled at him and I helped him up "Well done, Tsuna." Reborn said popping out of nowhere "R-Reborn...Don't tell me...Of course, you're in the mafia as well. I'm guessing you brought him here?" I asked staring at him "That's right. You completely dominated the fight and thus making Gokudera your subordinate." Reborn said looking pretty smug "I'm not becoming Vongola's Jyuudaime...Actually...Reborn if you want me to be the Jyuudaime you got to convince that stupid father of mine to come home soon and apologize to Mama and take her out on a month long trip." I said crossing my arms.

Reborn stared at me for a while "He has to do it every two years too. I really hate it when he makes Mama cry." I said sighing "You really care about your mother. I'll see what I can do." Reborn said with a small smile "Thanks. Ah, before I forget I'm heading out again for a few days." I said "What's going on, Jyuudaime? Is someone picking a fight with you?" Gokudera asked looking murderous.

I shook my head waving off his worry. "Nothing like that. Sensei is back in town and I have to meet with him and the others. He's the one who taught me how to fight and use a Kusari-gama. I got the invitation today so I have to leave tonight if I want to make it there on time and come back as soon as possible." I said wrapping my Kusari-gama around my leg.

Reborn nodded "Go ahead but you better keep up with your schoolwork and your training." He said "No problem. I'll probably be back in two or three days. Ah man, I have a feeling it's going to become a pain in the ass." I said walking back to class with Gokudera "Jyuudaime, is there a problem with your sensei?" he asked his hand twitching towards his pocket "No, it's the other students I have a problem with. Sensei is really great though." I said crossing my arms.

Gokudera seemed a bit confused but still angry "Ah, you see I'm Sensei's youngest student but the most talented. It's pretty easily to beat them." I said with a smirk "Will you be alright on your own?" Gokudera asked looking concerned "I'll be fine. Sensei and his brother always ensures that everyone behaves. I'm not sure but Sensei must be extremely strong, after all he helped trained me." I said with a smile.

~~Day Later, early morning, somewhere~~

I pulled my helmet off before getting off my motorcycle. I brushed my hair over my shoulder before tying it up in a high ponytail. I looked around, the way to the dojo was as deserted as usual. I couldn't take my motorcycle with me because it was a small path and Sensei didn't like it when I brought it with me. I pulled out my Kusari-gama slowly as I walked. Several large projectiles were thrown in my direction and I knocked them all away before scanning the area.

The things that were thrown at me were logs. I kicked one into the air before kicking it into a bush. There was a shout and then someone scrambled to get away but I only kicked another one into the bush "Come out already or I won't stop." I said tiredly "Okay, okay!" I heard. A man with a messy beard came out, his hair was black and his eyes a dark brown "Ah, Kaoru." I said recognizing Sensei's brother. Kaoru grinned and he walked towards me "Tsunaki, it's been a while. Man, when Toshiro told me to pick on some of his students I knew it'd be you that kick something at me." Kaoru said messing up my hair.

I swatted his hand away "Jackass, stop messing with the hair." I said before I walked ahead "Come on, you know you love me." Kaoru said with a grin "Not really, you're an idiot." I said putting the blade into the handle "Ah, it seems like you like my work." Kaoru said with a grin "It's been well to me. Mind fixing it up for me...I kinda went overboard during training and I noticed it crack when I got into a fight yesterday. I had to end it quickly." I said handing it to them an.

Kaoru examined it and he let out a startled shout "You messed with my perfectly good work! Tsunaki, what the hell are you doing?!" he asked staring at me as if I killed his child "Ehehehe...sorry..." I said sheepishly. Kaoru started to yell at me the rest of the way to the dojo and I plugged my ears with my fingers, I hated his lectures. I spotted a man in a yukata. He was tall, his hair just as long as mine but it was pure black. The man turned around and I saw a pale face with dark green eyes "SENSEI!" I shouted rushing towards the man. I jumped hugged him and Sensei chuckled returning my hug.

Sensei was awesome and he could control his weirdo of a brother "Tsunaki, it's been quite some time. You've definably blossomed into a beautiful flower. I have a kimono if you want to try one on." Sensei said patting my head "No thank you. I prefer my clothes as they are." I said pulling away "I see Kaoru has gotten angry at you. Let me guess, you got into a few fights and you been over training." Sensei said smiling at me "That's right. I meant to get it repaired recently but it kept slipping my mind. I thought now would be a good time to get it fixed." I said following him into the dojo.

It seems I was the first person here, the others weren't going to arrive until this afternoon. We had tea and I started training using a practice Kusari-gama. I cut through several wooden logs, each of them were further from the last "Tsunaki, the others arrived!" Kaoru shouted a bandana around his head "Yes, I'm coming." I said wiping the sweat from my cheek. I saw Sensei with three older young men, all of them in collage. The first, is a blond with blue eyes and the tallest out of all of us. The second is a redhead, obviously dyed, with dark brown eyes and was just slightly taller than Sensei. The last was about half a head taller than me, looked like a shota, black hair and grey eyes.

Sensei motioned for me to come over and I did. I ignored the fact I was being glared at by the blond man "Tsunaki, you remember Michel, Kaname, and Haru." Sensei said patting my head "Yes, Sensei..." I said nodding my head to them "Sensei, why is she still here?" Michel asked obviously trying to contain his anger. I guess two years ago really hit a sore spot with him, I had beaten him in a spar and he hasn't forgiven me. Probably due to the fact I was both a girl and so much younger than him.

Kaname nudged his friend with his elbow "Michel, knock it off!" he hissed. Kaname tolerated me, we could have a civil conversation but we interacted more during spars than anything else "Tsunaki, it's been a while." Kaname said with a polite nod "You too, Kaname-san." I said with a slight smile "I want another spar." Michel said still glaring at me "You'll have to wait. Kaoru is fixing my Kusari-gama. Excuse me, I have to make a few calls." I said attempting to escape quickly.

Sensei grabbed me quickly and I squirmed in his arms "Oh no you don't. Tsunaki, it's impolite to run away from your fellow pupils." He said chuckling at me "Please release me." I said as Sensei placed his chin on my head "Tsunaki." He said with a no nonsense tone "...I'm sorry." I said "Good girl." Sensei said chuckling "Sensei, why are we here?" Haru asked getting to the point "Ah, I thought it'd be a good idea to have a reunion. Kaoru, let's get some sake." Sensei said grinning "Sensei!" we shouted at the man.

In the end, it was just a party. Well the only good thing that came out of it would be the fact that my weapon was repaired. I also managed to get in a few good spars but I was hit once by Kaoru for treating my weapon so badly. That man...he loves weapons and Sensei more than he loves anything else. If I had to say...I was probably one of the few things he disliked, as in I had a few annoying traits he didn't like.

~~Home~~

I groaned as DD told me the very 'funny' news, after freezing time. I didn't want this kind of news after a huge party. I was attempting to get over the headache I was feeling, seriously Kaoru couldn't sing for shit "Please tell me I'm not going to do it." I said just about ready to throw a tantrum "I'm so sorry! Ren said you had potential and that you...sorry..." DD said sheepishly "Who's training me?" I asked crossing my arms "Shou, sorry again. Um...You probably don't know this but...people tend to have their memories cleaned. As in cleaned, their most important person is erased from their memories especially if they're like you or a Lost Soul." DD said guiltily.

The pieces were starting to come together, Shou's coldness to me, why he called me Miss Luna...and why he looked so sad "So...I was erased from Shou's memories?" I asked feeling cold all of a sudden "Replaced. We can't completely erase someone. If it was a wife or husband we can't just erase them, they take up a lot of their memories so we...replace them." DD replied not looking at me "Who...Who was I replaced with?" I asked "...A girl by the name of Elizabeth Potter. Spoiled brat, never liked her." DD said shaking her head.

I gave a slight smile at that "She thought I was stealing Shou away from her. She never had him, he was my best friend just like Sakura. If...if was still alive as Luna, we'd probably be dating. I wouldn't be here, I would be with him and the others." I said rubbing at my eyes as tears fell "I'm so sorry, Luna. I could ask Ren to see if we can get Shou's memories back as soon as you become an official Shinigami. You'll have to work up if you want to get there, trainee." DD said hugging me tightly. I nodded my head "I-I'll do my best..." I said.

Me: Ah, this is finally done.

Luna: I disliked this part.

Me: Well, it's dramatic and the fact that it's a tragedy!

Luna: You've been watching horror movies haven't you...

Me: Ehehehe...they're addicting just like Bones.

Haku: -rolls eyes as he leans on my head- She'll get over it. Anyways, thanks for reading and this shorty hopes you reviews.

Me: I'm not short!


End file.
